It's Personal
by Nutty Ashah
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger's diary falls into the hands of none other than Draco Malfoy? Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy(WAH!) or any of the other characters mentioned here. Everything belongs to the brilliant J.K Rowling.**

**A/N-Yay! My own Dramione atlast! I just hope it will turn out as good as the other Dramiones I've read.**

"Hermione! Hermione! Wait up!"

Hermione turned around to see Ginny Weasley skid to a halt next to her,a look of panic on her freckled face. She seemed to be clutching what looked like a ...

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped. "How did that come-"

Ginny interrupted. "It's a lot worse than you think,Hermione."

Hermione blinked. "What do you mean?"

Ginny stowed the sleek,brown leathered diary into Hermione's arms. Hermione had to juggle the dozen or so books she was carrying to accomodate the diary too.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I snatched this diary from Malfoy." she shuddered.

'What!"

Hermione's mind was reeling. Malfoy? Diary? Snatch? This couldn't be good. She wiped a sheen of sweat away from her forehead.

Ginny took another one of her deep breaths. She shook her head once, as though she wanted to get rid of something. This slight motion of her head caused her red hair to bounce around her slender shoulders.

Hermione marvelled at her best-friend's sister's beauty. She could see why Harry,Dean,Zacharias,Terry Boot...everyone had fallen for her charm. Infact,it was often said that Ginny Weasley was one of 'Hogwarts's Hottest Gals', a title which made Ron stab you in the eye with a fork if you mentioned it to him( Harry got stabbed once). Well,you really couldn't blame him. She _was_ his little sister after all.

Ron. Hermione's mind threatened to float into the fluffy dreamland which wouldn't really do now. She forced herself out of her 'Ronniekins' daydream into the harsh realities of the real world that required her to deal with Draco ferreted Malfoy.

"What-What do you mean?" Hermione repeated her question.

Ginny glance sideways before ushering her into an empty classroom. She made sure that they were completely alone and in a voice full of trepadition,said

"Hermione...I saw Malfoy with this diary in the library. You don't know how shocked I was when I realised that the diary was yours" she paused and gestured to the name written in gold italics along the cover of the diary.

"Since,I know that you _always_ write in your diary,I couldn't imagine what all secrets the sly ferret was reading about you. It almost made me retch." Ginny stopped and waited apprehensively for Hermione's reaction. None came.

Hermione's mind was too busy to notice Ginny as she tried to remember the things she had written in her diary. She groaned as she remembered the fantasies she had written about Ron. There were so many intimate things that she didn't want anyone to know about,least of all Malfoy. She bit back another moan as the impact of the situation hit her.

Ginny seemed to take Hermione's silence as a signal for her to start talking. " I tip-toed and stole next to Malfoy. I _swear_ I couldn't believe I got away with your diary this easily. I mean,he hardly called me 'Blood-traitor or Weaslette' or any of those foul names. Thing is,I saw him smirking as he read your diary.." She stopped at the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione couldn't believe that git. He boasted of coming from a pureblood aristocratic family, but failed to follow even the basic codes of conduct and gentlemanliness. Hermione broke into a sweat as she thought of all the secrets the ferret would know about her now. He could certainly black-mail her or bully her. Oh Joy.

Ginny looked at Hermione seriously. "what do you propose we do now,Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione did NOT have ANY idea. The only thing she could do now was to ignore the git and stay out of his way, which was what she always did and did not make a difference.

"I-I have class,Ginny. I'll be late. I-I'll talk to you later,alright? she mumbled and with a last look at the brown diary in her arms, pushed her way into the corridor admist a crowd of black-robed students.

**A/N-Okayyy. So,I sincerely hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Next chapter is going to be in Draco's POV. Please,PLEASE review with your comments about the story. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I neither own Hermione nor Draco(sob) nor any of the characters mentioned here. J.K Rowling does,though.**

**A/N- An author's note for the sake of an author's note...**

_Draco's POV_

Draco sniggered as he thought of the red-haired blood-traiter again. He didn't know anyone would be daft enough to think that HE, Draco Lucious Malfoy, would want to read a mere mudblood's rantings.

True, he could use it to black-mail her and as entertaining as that sounds, he did not think it was gentlemanly. He came from a pure-blood aristocracy, after all.

His mind wandered off as he thought of the encounter with the blood-traiter and the diary again.

_He was struggling to compltete his damn Astrology Essay about the angles of the various moons of Jupiter,when he first noticed it. It was sitting there looking forlorn and forgotten._

_He picked it up and twirled it in his hands. Judging by the feel of it, the diary was made from leather. _

_He froze as he saw the name written in gold italics . He couldn't resist turning a page to see the tiny,neat handwriting inside. He smirked as he read the 'Dear Diary...'_

_"Give it here,you" yelled someone from behind him and the diary tumbled out of his arms onto the floor._

_He turned around to see bright red hair disappearing from behind him. Ginny Weasley turned around to give him one last contempous look as she stormed out clutching Hermione Granger's diary._

* * *

><p>" Mr Malfoy,your essay, please." said Professor Sinistra snapping him out of his flashback.<p>

As he handed in his incomplete essay, he saw Hermione Granger looking at him. Judging from the way she held her shoulders, tense and uptight, he guessed she still thought that he actually read her stupid diary. Oh Please. He sneered at her.

" What are you staring at, Granger?"

"Mr Malfoy. May I have your undivided attention? Yes,now, who can tell me about the peculiar angle of Jupiter's moons to the other planet's natural satellites?" said Professor Sinistar pointing to the moving planet chart behind her.

And of course, know-it-all Granger had the answer. She struck her hand into the air and in the process almost knocked off Wee-Potty's glasses.

" Jupiter's moons have a peculiar angle as the size and shape..." she went on talking about moons, angles, shapes and sizes...nothing which held the remotest hint of interest for him. Draco vaguely wondered if Granger was even going to allow Sinistra to take the class when the Professor awarded her 20 points and told her to sit down.

Granger sat down as abruptly as she stood up. Her chocolate-brown eyes were glittering from the excitement of pleasing a teacher. Draco rolled his eyes.

Professor Sinistra riffled throught the class's essays and as she did so ,she said " Now, this particular part of Astronomy is very important since...Mr Malfoy?" she called with a hint of surprise in her tone.

" Here it comes" Draco thought and stood up reluctantly.

Professor Sinistra pushed her silver-rimmed glasses further up her nose. "Why haven't you completed your essay,Mr Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged. He couldn't tell her he didn't complete the essay because of a cold and a blood-traiter. No,he couldn't. Especially at troubled times like these, when everyone crooned over the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Drop-Dead. No. He had to maintain his cold exterior and reputation.

Professor Sinistra inspected his silence.

" In that case,Mr Malfoy,a detention would be in order, I think. Meet me at my office at 8pm tonight, do you understand?" spoke Professor Sinistra in a rather stern voice.

Draco nodded once. A detention. Fanastic.

He caught Granger looking at him. He scowled at her. To his surprise and amusement, she looked away without any retribution. Ah,Merlin. Now,he was certainly curious to know the things she had jotted down in that diary of hers. A twinge of regret stabbed his insides. He quickly brushed it away, sniggering to himself. The mudblood probably wrote about snogging the Weasel.

He stopped sniggering as Professor Sinistra shot him a look. The bell rang and he filed out with the rest of his class, a devious plan forming in his mind.

**A/N- Hi, I rather like reviews, you know? But, I understand that the story has to be review-worthy. I'm trying to make this story review-worthy, but somehow, I'm not THAT happy with this chapter. Anyhow, thanks to everyone who has favourited and story-alerted this story! Thank You! **

**Please do review**_** if **_**you find the story review-worthy. Thanks. **

**PS- Next time, I'll try to make chapter 3 better than this one. Thank you for your time.**

**PPS -Do you think the chapter-lengths are too short? Please answer this if it occured to you while reading the story. I'll make necessary changes next time if you_ do_ think the chapters are short.**

**...I LOVE reviews. :) Your valuable feedback and comments make me glow with happiness( assuming they're positive). Negative, constructive-criticism type reviews are okay too, since I'll know what I'm doing wrong. Flames, though, is another matter altogether.**

**Nutty Ashah signing out. :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- ****No, I do NOT own Harry Potter. Copyrights, credits, everything goes to JKR. Including Draco. :(**

**A/N- Hi. Enjoy the new chapter! See you at the end. ( If you still want to see me ;-) )**

* * *

><p>Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Astronomy was over. Astronomy was one of her favourite subjects and because of that git, she wasn't even really listening. Normally, she would have taken detailed notes, but today she just jotted down the main points in a deeply untidy scrawl which looked a lot like Ron's.<p>

Speaking about Ron..." Hermione, why are you staring at the ferret? Did he say anything?" he asked her as she stared worriedly at Malfoy expecting him to rise up and recite everything he knew about her to the class in his mocking voice.

She jerked. " No, no, Ron. It's not that..."

" Crap. I have detention with Snape today." Harry interrupted her and looked remarkably like a kid who had his candy snatched away from him. Ron immediately flitted to his side and both began an intense discussion of whether or not Snape was trustworthy. Hermione bit back a small smile at the thought of Harry's and Ron's reaction if she ever decided to tell them she thought Snape was better than Trelawney anyday.

They made their way to the corridor. They had a 5 minutes break before lessons started again. The 5 minutes break was decided to be spent under the shady little beech tree down the lake.

" Hey, Hermione, Harry.." Hermione looked up to see Ginny walking to them, her hair rippling and a careful smile etched across her slightly tensed, freckled face as she looked at Hermione.

Harry immediately perked up. " Hi, Ginny!" he smiled at her. Hermione did _not_ resist the urge to roll her eyes. She rolled them freely and smirked when Harry flushed and looked embarrassed.

" Don't you have class now, Ginny?" asked Ron and played what he apparently thought was ' the big-brother role'. Hermione was left to ponder upon how much exercise her eyes would get if she rolled them every 5 seconds.

Ginny complacently ignored Ron and turned to Hermione. " How's things?" she asked.

When Harry raised his eyebrows, Ginny informed him that they had a few " girl-things" to discuss which made the boys depart quickly.

Hermione avoided looking at Ginny. She knew what was coming. Normally, she was the responsible one who gave advice to people and helped them when things went wrong. "The ferret was now stripping her of her pesonality! " she thought angrily.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and pressed her mouth into a thin line causing her to look like Prof Mcgonagall. Ginny shivered at the freaking resemblance.

" Hermione, did you ever want to purse teaching as a career?"

Hermione looked perplexed. She thought Ginny was going to ask her about Malfoy. She shrugged and replied " I've always wanted to do something that would promote SPEW. Treating other creatures as human." she finished, determination showing on her chocolate eyes.

Ginny nodded understandingly. She looked sideways and saw her old boyfriend Dean Thomas snogging Parvati Patel. With a sigh, she asked " Malfoy say anything?"

Hermione pursed her lips once again. " No." She couldn't help but , add " He must be plotting of something. Something that would ridicule me to no end."

Ginny placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. " Don't worry." To make things a bit lighter ,she said in a really believeable upbeat voice " Maybe, we can steal Malfoy's diary and retaliate?"

Hermione smiled. " Sure. Operation Malfoy's diary indeed. If he has one."

Would someone like Malfoy keep a diary? She didn't think so. Boys rarely kept diaries. They saw it as 'girlish.'

* * *

><p>Hermione caught sight of blonde hair rushing past her.<p>

The lessons were over for the day. Harry, Ron and Hermione were climbing up the staircase to their common room. By now, all worries of Malfoy had left Hermione. She thought herself silly to be afraid of someone like Malfoy. Heck, she wasn't even afraid of nasty Skeeter. She smirked as she thought about Rita's secret.

" Why do you look so evil, Hermione?" asked Ron as they climbed inside the common room through the portrait hole.

Hermione raised one eyebrow. " Don't you have homework to complete, Ron?" she asked in a sweet-honey toned voice.

" Spoilsport" muttered Ron.

* * *

><p>There. Her homework was complete. Her reading for tomorrow was complete. Her background reading was complete. Now, all she needed to do was write her diary. She froze as the day's events replayed itself inside her head. Well, well, today she would have a lot to write indeed.<p>

Once, she finished arranging her books neatly , she refilled her eagle feather's quill with blue ink. Her bag was lying on the chair next to her and she reached out for it.

But, she couldn't find _it_. Her Diary. No, that was her Grade 6 Spell book, this one was Hogwarts: A History and ... she got panicky as she continued her frenzied search for the leather bound, brown diary with " Hermione Granger" in gold italics.

Her thoughts rushed madly about her head, threatning to reform itself outside in the form of a scream. Harry sitting opposite to her asked her if anything was wrong. She shook her head . She knew she was over- reacting.

She couldn't find it. It was inside her bag during Astronomy, Herbology ... a sudden sneaking suspicion took hold of her. She had passed Malfoy on her way to the common room. Could he have...?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey all, How are you? Did you like the new chapter? Too boring? I didn't update for a week because of school. But, now I'm free and what better way to celebrate than post a chapter in fanfiction and get some awesome reviews? ( If I'm lucky, that is)**

**So, please review and give me the happiness I crave. And in case, you think this**** ch****apter doesn't deserve a review, you needn't tell me anything good. Just tell me what I did wrong ( in a mild way, if you **_**can**_**. No pressure.). Thanks! **

**PS- If you want to know when I'll update, it's mentioned in my profile. As there might be frequent changes in the dates, editing my profile is much easier than editing my story. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

She paused for breath as she regarded the shut entrance to the Astronomy Tower before her. She ran her hand along her side and tried to soothe the stitches that had formed as a result of climbing 104 stairs in a mere fifteen minutes.

Hermione could hear faint shuffling noises inside, and she knew for certain who was making them.

What should she ask him? How would she confront him? She thought as she raced up the stairs, her eyes wild and angry.

"Miss Granger!"

She stopped to see Prof Sinistra making her way down the staircase. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, Miss Granger?" asked the professor in a kindly tone.

Hermione racked her brains and tried to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Um,well, Professor, I-I just thought tonight would be a good night to uh..observe the planets."

Professor Sinistra smiled. "Of course." She was completely taken in by Miss Granger who was actually interested in the study of the planets and not like the others who used telescopes as a child's plaything.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. " Well, shall I…?"

The teacher deliberated for a moment. "Yes, you may, Miss Granger. But Mr Malfoy is serving his detention inside, so take care not to disturb him." She looked sternly at Hermione.

Hermione quickly nodded. "Of course, Professor. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Granger."

She waited until Professor Sinistra was out of sight before hesitating whether to knock or not. She decided not to since Malfoy didn't care much about manners anyway. If he did, she wouldn't be here.

So, taking a deep breath, she pushed the wooden door open to find Draco Malfoy shuffling some papers and grunting under his breath.

He looked up quickly and she saw his grey eyes harden. "What are you doing here?" he all but snarled at her.

For a moment Hermione didn't know how to react. She just stared at him.

"Cat got your tongue, mudblood?"

That phrase alone was enough to make her see stars in her vision. She strode ride up to him and pulled her wand out.

"Oh, you think you're so much better than everyone, you little ferret. Let me tell you are not. Not even a bit. You're just a sneaky little Slytherin who doesn't hesitate to steal others' belongings. Private belongings, I might add!" She heaved a deep breath as she glared at him.

Malfoy just stared at her with eyebrows raised. "Impressive speech, Granger but I don't have an inkling what you're raving about."

Hermione felt like pulling him up by his collar and landing a punch on that snotty, pale face.

"Malfoy, give me my diary back."

This time, he just ignored her as went on shuffling papers and marking some.

Hermione felt like shaking him by the shoulders and having the satisfaction of hearing his teeth chatter.

"Malfoy, you heard me. Give it back."

He looked up from his detention work with a face devoid of emotion. "I didn't take your diary. Get lost."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. She didn't know Slytherins could lie so well. She grabbed a chair, pulled it towards her and proceeded to sit down.

"I'm not leaving until I get it back, Malfoy."

"Suit yourself."

Slowly, the hours ticked by and the fire in the fireplace burnt down. Malfoy went on scribbling things without a word to Hermione. She sat back in her chair and watched him closely, observing all the little details about him. She saw how his face would scrunch up when he was troubled, how he ran his hand through his silvery blond hair every now and then and how much of an effort he took to ignore her.

Suddenly, he got up. Without a word to her, he swept out of the tower and shut the door behind him.

Hermione could only stare. Stare with her fists clenched tight.

Well, whoever knew detentions could end this way.

**A/N- Feedback deeply appreciated**.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

She wasn't going to let him get away that easily. Oh no, she wasn't smartest witch of her age for just answering questions. She would show that evil git.

And so, pushing open the wooden door, Hermione ran down the dark corridors. She guessed that he was probably making his way down the dungeons, so she found herself running along that path.

Soon, Malfoy was spotted turning a corner in his arrogant strut.

Hermione quickened her pace.

"Malfoy, wait!" she yelled at him.

On hearing the shrill voice penetrating down the narrow corridor, he whizzed around. Seeing her, his pale face scrunched up and he groaned. "Granger, why are you following me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I want my diary back"

He groaned again. When he glanced at her, she shivered at the hatred in his eyes.

"Okay, mudblood, listen up. I did not take your stupid diary. The Weaslette probably told you that I did, but I did not. Your dirty germ-infested diary was lying right beside my assignment and I took it to see what it was."

He paused to take a breath while simultaneously sneering at her. She wondered how he had managed that. He must have had a lot of practice.

"Then, before I could even see whose it was, your bloodtraiter friend snatched it away from me and ran to tell you tales. So, you had better ask her where your diary is."

Hermione considered it. But then, the diary was still missing, wasn't it?

She crossed her arms. "Why would I believe you, Malfoy?"

Again, he looked at her with that queer face devoid of emotion.

"Don't flatter yourself, mudblood. You hold no interest to me. Unlike you think, I don't go about reading people's diaries. Who writes diaries anyway?"

Now, the queer look vanished to have his hallmark sneer plastered across his face.

"Oh, I forgot. Little mudbloods do, don't they? I have a life, unlike you Granger. I can only imagine what you write in that diary of yours. Maybe, it's about Weaselbee. Am I right, Granger?"

Hermione's whole body shook in anger at his words. "Malfoy…"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "That's what you write, isn't it? Your fantasies about the Weasel? Buck-tooth and Weasel, what a fine pair!" He snickered.

She pulled her wand out.

He smirked at the action. "Oh, so you're gonna hex me, Granger? Or will you call Scar head to do it for you?"

Before Hermione could utter a word (or a curse), a loud voice echoed around the corner.

"Aha! students out of bed. Come, Mrs Norris, we have detentions to hand out."

Brown eyes met grey in panic.

A blonde and a brunette were seen rushing away.

**A/N- How was it? ****Do let me know. :)**


End file.
